1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to umbrellas. More particular, the present invention relates to support devices for umbrellas which hold the umbrella in an upright position on the ground or other surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common throughout the United States for some of the people attending sports events such as football games to come to the stadium parking lot prior to the game and have a "tailgate" party. At the tailgate party, food and beverages are generally served and the fans socialize prior to the football game or other sports event.
At such tailgate parties it is quite common for shade tents or canopies to be positioned near the vehicles in the parking lot or other area where the tailgating party is occurring. Such shade tents or canopies commonly require heavy anchors to support the tent or canopy posts in an upright or slightly tilted position, particularly if rain or wind is encountered. It is quite common for the tailgate party to occur on asphalt and thus the tent or canopy posts could not be forced into the asphalt for stability, but rather must have a portable support device to support the posts of the canopy or tent.
Some tables have a hole in the middle thereof for supporting an umbrella, but most tables used at tailgating parties do not have umbrella supporting devices. There is a need to provide stable support device for individual umbrellas to provide shade from the sun and shelter from the rain.
People at picnics commonly need protection from the sun and rain which can be provided by individually standing umbrellas with stable support devices. Roadside merchandise and vegetable stands also utilize umbrellas to shade their goods and protect them from the rain.
Exemplary of the Patents of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,388,883; 5,385,161; 5,284,172; 5,150,278; 4,865,346; 4,807,920; and 4,154,254.